


Journey's End

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [15]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sin was defeated, and the journey over, all that Yuna could think about was returning home to Besaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

**"They said our love would fade, but it gets stronger every day. They say that beauty fades, well, you're more beautiful than ever."**  
  
When Sin was defeated, and the journey over, all that Yuna could think about was returning home to Besaid. Or at least, that was all that she allowed herself to think about. She could smile when thinking about Besaid, and how happy the people would be to hear that she had not only defeated Sin but also managed to return to them. Yuna surrounded herself with people all the time, preferably the people who she knew the least.  
  
"You don't have to be Spira's hope any more," Lulu said on one occasion when the sudden departure of one of the Al Bhed left them alone on the deck. The older woman stretched a hand out to Yuna and rested it against her cheek, adding, "You've already fulfilled their wish. It's time to think about what will make you happy, now."  
  
"I know," Yuna replied, a bright smile coming to her face even as her eyes glistened brightly. "I will be happy when we have told all of Besaid about what has come to pass."  
  
"Yuna…"  
  
The summoner got to her feet, pulling away from that hand, and headed over to talk to some Al Bhed who were practicing for blitzball at the far end of the ship.  
  
"I'm worried about her," Yuna overheard Lulu say to Wakka and Kimihari that night. The Ronso grunted, and Yuna couldn't see him enough to tell if it was meant in a good way or a bad one.  
  
"She'll be all right, yah? Just give her some time," Wakka said, but the tone of his voice wasn't as cheerful as she remembered it. Yuna wondered if there was something she could do to help Rikku, since the others were so worried about her, so she made time to wash the dishes with her cousin that night.  
  
"It's okay to cry, you know, Yunie?" Rikku commented as she toweled off another plate and stuck it in the cabinet.  
  
"What is there to cry about?" she asked, focusing more intently on the dish in her hands and scrubbing at a particularly stubborn spot. "We defeated Sin. Now is the time to rejoice."  
  
Rikku sighed, but didn't say anything as Yuna handed her the last dish to dry and left the galley.  
  
The days passed slowly as Besaid grew nearer. At last, a week after they had set out, the shout went up that the island had been spotted on the horizon, and Yuna's smile grew even as she remained below deck. Yuna was waiting by the hatch when the ship finally came to a stop. She jumped into the shallow water and turned to the shore. It was just as she remembered it – wide sandy beaches sloping to meet the forest, and a silly boy in a bright yellow shirt waving at her and whistling.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, and then she was running, running up the sand and into Tidus's arms.  
  
"Yuna! You remembered!" Tidus said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I whistled, and you came running, just like you said."  
  
"I thought…" Yuna began, but the words stuck in her throat and she couldn't quite force them out. She drew back, her eyes drinking in the sight of his beautiful laughing eyes and smile as she forced air back into her lungs. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"Who, me?" Tidus pulled back from her to point at himself. He shook his head and waved his arms in denial. "You didn't seriously think you could get rid of me that easy, did you?"  
  
Yuna laughed even as tears fell down her cheeks. "No, I suppose not."  
  
She threw her arms around him again. Tidus held her close, the sound of his heart beating steadily in her ear, until at last she believed he wouldn't vanish the instant she let go of him once again and she stepped back, blushing. He looked at her, and smiled.  
  
"So," Tidus said, winking at her and offering his arm, "I hear there's supposed to be a huge party tonight in honor of some local summoner who defeated Sin. Wanna be my date?"  
  
"It would be my honor." She laced her arm through his, and together, with their friends all behind them, they finished their journey home.


End file.
